zcrfandomcom-20200216-history
Race ideas (utopia)
Mutation Faction: Its a faction that only have one main type of unit being totally different from other factions but having many different types of upgrades for said unit that are only applied to one unit at a time.All there buildings have the capibility to grow legs and move about but cannot research or give mutations nor train units well moving about. Unit: Colonist(becomes mutated colonist when mutated the first time): Basic constructor Mutated Colonist Ship:Starting ship capable of producing broodlings which can morph into mutated colonists Buildings: Mutation Chamber:Mutates units with upgrades to damage speed and health(each mutation has a different cooldown) Fusion Pool: Combines fully mutated units to become mutatable once more keeping the buffs of the *parents* Spawning Pool:There version of Colonist huts(15 terrazine 10 food) Hatchery:Food production building(5 food 1 terrazine) Ultralisk Cavern:Researchs mutation upgrades Spire:Produces *flight* upgrades for units Mutated bunker:Ranged infested units can go inside it Mutated Generator: Produces energy to be given to spellcasting mutated units Mutation Generator:Can produce infested colonists with random upgrades Mutation Nucleas:Allows advanced upgrades into mutation fields(1 per game as you can only advance in one mutation) Mutation Spore: Can cause mutation storms mutating all infantry in the area into uncontrollable Level 2 mutations Mutation Nexus:Allows research into Tactical mutations such as Tentacles Mutation Harvester:Allows you to break down mutated units into there key components and turned into resources Mutation Detonator: Allows research into explosive Mutations Mutation Controler: Superweapon Lowers terrazine income of other races Next race: Fizz'brey-kulz(brey asked me to put this here They are a semi-aquatic race that have hyper evolved thanks to pollution from the colonists(murloc models he has requested if u are gonna do it)most of there buildings are over water and are easily destroyed thanks to there primitive tools Basic units: Narzul:Basic constructor cannot leave the waters Narzul ak-rada:A water based ship that can carry units across water Narzul Nak-dan:Advanced constructor capable of walking on land Military units: Fizz'ka-dar:A melee murloc carrying a pitchfork(100 hp 0 armor 10 damage 0.65 as) Brey'derkan: A ranged unit with a bow (10 hp 2 armor 24 damage(5 to armored 1 to buildings) 1.15 AS) Fizz'kar: Basic medic Lak-an-nar:First land capable military unit that can be Trained in a Nark into a Zur-kar Zur-kar:A melee murloc wearing armor(150 hp 3 armor 5 damage 1.32 as) Lck-dm : Ranged murloc with a stolen gun(25 hp 1 armor 32 damage(12 to armored 10 to structures) 1.55 as) Un-dar-kar: Advanced medic(10 hp heals at 10 hp/2 energy rate) Neklar: a Caster type unit that uses ancient Fizz'brey-kulz methods to summon water golems Undaklaknaramdoraka: Advanced unit first tank of the murloc(450 hp 5 armor 130 damage(10 to bio 152 to structures) 8.4 as)abilities: overload halfs attack speed Likrannokdash: The only capable unit of the murlocs that can fly but its only a transport(200hp 0 armor) Buildings: Ruklak:houseing(5 terrazine income 1 vespene drain) Nukdan:Farm(15 vespene income 3 terrazine drain) Narzul Barkkarm:Trains infantry units Narzul Lekkarm:Researchs technologies Narzul:Derkkarm:Makes tanks Narzul Delkarm:Land based infantry trainer Narzul Delekkarm:land based tank trainer Narzul:Kurran:Advanced upgrade building N-e-k-l-o-r:First super weapon that causes large amounts of food depravation to other units